A piezoelectric component which serves as a resonator comprises a support substrate, a piezoelectric element, a pair of support portions for the installation of the piezoelectric element, an electrically conductive joining material, and a lid body. The piezoelectric element has vibrating electrodes formed on opposite principal surfaces thereof, respectively, so as to have mutually opposed regions (intersecting regions). The piezoelectric element is installed, with its one and the other ends arranged in symmetrical relation on their respective paired support portions disposed on the support substrate. That is, the center of the piezoelectric component coincides with an intermediate point between the first support portion and the second support portion as seen in a plan view.